


a família potter

by FallDownDead



Series: boy with a scar - traduções [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Translation, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallDownDead/pseuds/FallDownDead
Summary: Quando Harry fez onze anos, sua carta de Hogwarts foi entregue por uma coruja. Ele vinha acidentalmente irrompendo janelas abertas e ateando fogo em couve-flor havia anos. James levou Harry para comprar sua varina no Olivaras, e Lily levou Dudley ao Empório das Corujas onde ele tentou convencê-la que deveriam construir um aviário no quintal dos fundos. Eles voltaram para casa com um gordo gato preto que rosnava para todos. Dudley lhe deu o nome de Susto, e Lily o chamava de Monstro.“Você tinha mesmo?” disse James. “Essa é a fera mais malvada que eu já vi, e eu conheci o Remus não medicado durante luas cheias e um Sirius pubescente frustrado no amor.”Lily, que estava com tinta na bochecha e uma caneta esferográfica pendurada atrás da orelha, gesticulou vagamente para a sala de estar sem levantar os olhos do seu relatório de detenção. Dudley estava adormecido numa poltrona. O gato estava esparramado pelo seu colo. Ambas as patas dianteiras estavam enroladas em volta do braço de Dudley enquanto o gato limpava seu pulso com agressivo afeto.“Tá bom,” disse James. “Yeah, você tinha.”





	a família potter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the family potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566861) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> Resposta para a seguinte proposta enviada a autora original dessa fic:
> 
> procraesthetics disse:  
> Eu me pergunto o que aconteceria se Dudley tivesse crescido no mundo bruxo, mas ainda como um trouxa? tipo meio que AU ao contrário onde seus pais estão mortos e ele vai para Lily por alguma razão? você acha que ele se tornaria amargo como Petunia quanto a magia?

Lily se lembrava da sua irmã, como houvera uma época em que ela tinha curiosidade e estava encantada com magia, antes de lentamente entender que ela poderia olhar, mas não tocar.

A última coisa que Petunia havia dito para Lily antes dela morrer era um gélido adeus, ao final de um jantar de feriado onde elas haviam tido uma briga aos berros no hall de entrada.

Petunia havia dito _aberração_ e Lily sibilou _melhor do que isso, melhor do que isso ser a merda do meu mundo inteiro, Tune, você ao menos se olha no espelho, você está feliz–_

E agora aqui estava Dudley Vernon Dursley se mexendo até cair no sono enquanto Lily andava pelos corredores da casa em Godric’s Hollow. Suas pequenas mãos macias com suas pequenas unhas macias enroladas embaixo de seu queixo, do mesmo jeito que Harry sempre fazia.

Ela passou por James, que estava gentilmente fazendo seu caminho pelo corredor na direção oposta. “Acho que ele dormiu,” James murmurou sobre a cabeça desgrenhada de Harry. Seu cabelo era a mesma bagunça, curvado para espiar seu filho adormecido.

Lily parou onde estava, com seu sobrinho pesado em seu peito, seu marido sorrindo, sua irmã enterrada. “James,” ela disse. “Como vamos fazer isso?”

“Oh,” ele disse. “Hey. Não chore, você vai acordá-los – a menos que você precise chorar, quero dizer, vai em frente, hey, querida, hey, está tudo bem, só deixe sair.” Ele deu um passo adiante, trocando Harry gentilmente para seu outro ombro, e pressionando sua testa na dela. “Vamos deitá-los, okay, é o que a gente faz em seguida. Então a gente vai para nossa cama, okay, e a gente dorme, e então a gente acorda e será um novo dia.”

“Um novo dia,” ela disse. “Outro dia – James, isso é – eu estou tão _cansada_.”

“Então vamos dormir. Vai parecer melhor na manhã,” ele disse. “E se não parecer melhor essa manhã, vai parecer melhor na outra.”

“Promete?”

“Melhor que isso. Vou lhe mostrar. Todo dia,” ele disse e beijou sua fria testa.

\--

Dudley não havia aparecido na porta dos Potter com garrafas de leite. Lily recebeu uma ligação no telefone fixo que ela havia instalado em Godric’s Hollow sobre um acidente, e ela havia ido até uma delegacia trouxa para identificar os corpos.

O armário debaixo das escadas estava cheio de aranhas, vassouras, e uma máquina de costurar que a mãe de Lily havia lhe dado quando ela casou com James – e só. Dudley dormia no andar de baixo. Tio Remus ensinou Dudley e Harry como passar mensagens codificadas através da parede que seus quartos compartilhavam apenas com batidas.

No quintal dos fundos, junto de uma varanda raquítica e uma cerca ambígua, James os ensinou a voar – primeiro em pequenas vassouras de brinquedo onde os dedos dos pés roçavam na grama o tempo todo, e então nas vassouras para prática que James usava para ensinar e treinar a Liga Infantil de Quadribol.

Quando os meninos fizeram dez anos, cinco semanas de diferença, ambos ganharam novas e brilhantes vassouras Nimbus no aniversário de Dudley (que vinha primeiro), e um conjunto de bolas de Quadribol encantadas no de Harry para dividir. Os Balaços eram enfeitiçados para serem bem dóceis, mas Dudley passou longas tardes rebatendo-os para fora do campo enquanto Harry perseguia o Pomo de Ouro logo atrás.

Harry tinha uma cicatriz na testa, sinuosa como um relâmpago. Dudley não tinha nenhuma cicatriz – o acidente de carro que matou seus pais não o tocara onde ele estava sentado afivelado no banco de trás, mordendo seu dinossauro de pelúcia.

Lily não acreditava em mentir para crianças. Ela estava há poucos anos depois ter sido uma criança ela mesma, e esparsos momentos do lado distante da guerra. Quando Dudley perguntou-lhe sobre seus pais, ela lhe contou que houve um acidente. Ela tirou as fotos da estante e escreveu para os velhos amigos da Petunia da faculdade pedindo por mais.

Fotos vieram pelo correio, as imagens imóveis e não naturais aos olhos de Dudley. Todo dia ele sairia para brincar, por anos, ele acenaria para a foto perto da porta dos fundos de sua tia e tio no dia de seu casamento, e eles acenariam de volta sempre.

“Ela era muito esperta,” Lily disse. “Sua mãe gostava de saber tudo.”

“E meu pai?”

“Vernon gostava de… carros?” James ofereceu. “Essa é a palavra, certo, Lily?”

“Eu não o conhecia muito bem,” Lily disse. “Ele gostava de brocas, eu acho; ele trabalhava para uma firma que as fazia, e ele falava bastante sobre isso.”

Dudley roçou os dedos sobre as bordas maçantes das fotos. Quando Lily saiu para o quartel general dos Aurores na manhã para trabalhar, James preparou os garotos e os levou a um tour improvisado e invisível pela Gurnnings Drill Manufacturing Inc.

Eles se esgueiraram pelos corredores e passando por refrigeradores de água e telopones tocando. Eles andavam de mãos dadas por baixo da Capa enquanto circulavam as máquinas no andar de fabricação, balançando e batendo e zumbindo alto o suficiente para que Harry e Dudley pudessem cochichar um para o outro encobertos pelo barulho. Um elevador os levou o caminho inteiro até o último andar. Harry assoviava alegre e bizarramente junto com a música de elevador enquanto os trouxas se espremiam à porta e pressionavam os botões para andares mais baixos do que originalmente queriam.

Havia caixas e gabinetes e pastas e escrivaninhas e telas de monitor estático cheias de números espalhados por intermináveis grades. “Pelas juntas de Merlin,” disse Harry, que tinha sete anos e meio e tinha orgulho de seus expletivos. “Pessoas conseguem olhar para isso o _dia todo_ , suas _vidas inteiras_ , e não _morrer_?”

“Trabalhar é trabalho duro,” disse James.

“Pelo menos a mamãe pode _amaldiçoar coisas_.”

“Mas meu pai gostava disso?” Dudley disse, espiando o quadro branco que estava sangrando marcadores entusiásticos. “Tem várias coisas aqui. Talvez ele gostasse de saber coisas também.”

Quando os meninos perguntaram sobre a cicatriz na testa de Harry, Lily e James se entreolharam. “Você sabe como às vezes nós sentamos com Tio Remus e falamos sobre uma guerra?” James disse. “Ou com Sra. Amelia ou Sr. Mundungus.”

“Sr. Mundungus meio que cheira mal,” Harry disse prestativamente.

“Mas não é muito educado dizer isso,” disse James, e Lily fez cara feia.

“Estamos tentando criá-los para serem educados?” Lily disse.

“Eu estou _tentando_ ,” disse James.

“Vocês falam sobre uma guerra,” disse Harry e deu de ombros. Dudley assentiu.

“Havia um homem muito mau, naquela época,” disse James.

“Voldemort,” disse Lily, e James fez cara feia.

“Ele era tão assustador que muitas pessoas não gostam de dizer seu nome, mesmo agora,” disse James. “E ele estava atrás de nós porque vínhamos lutando contra ele, na guerra. Ele veio até a nossa casa e tentou machucá-lo, Harry. Mas não deu certo. Em vez disso ele se machucou, e lhe deu essa cicatriz.”

“Ele vai voltar?” disse Dudley, que estava mais pálido do que seu rosado habitual.

“Ninguém ouviu notícias dele desde então,” disse Lily.

“Onde vocês estavam?” disse Harry, porque durante toda a sua vida eles estiveram bem ali.

“Oh”, disse Lily, mas sua garganta se fechou.

“Nós estávamos no funeral da mãe e do pai do Dudley,” disse James. “Nosso amigo – nosso amigo Sirius estava vigiando vocês dois. O homem mau, ele veio até essa casa. Ele. Bem. Eu.”

“Sirius morreu,” disse Lily, uma mão apertando o joelho de James e a outra esticando para tirar o cabelo da testa de Dudley. “Você sobreviveu, Harry, e Voldemort desapareceu. E é por isso que as pessoas o encaram na rua às vezes, bebê.” James torceu o colarinho de Harry distraidamente.

\--

Dois dias depois de eles enterrarem a irmã de Lily, os Potter estiveram de pé juntos nos primeiros ventos gelados de novembro e enterraram o irmão de James.

Sirius havia sido cortado fora da árvore genealógica da família Black três anos antes. Lily e James falaram com sua prima Andromeda, com Remus, e então eles o colocaram para descansar no lote da família Potter. No velório, eles contaram velhas piadas sobre bafo de esquilo, soltar pelo, e melhor amigo do homem. Remus caiu no sono no sofá deles e permaneceu por um mês.

\--

Levou duas horas no RH para Lily conseguir dois passes para o dia de Traga Sua Criança para o Trabalho do Ministério. 

“Ele é um trouxa.”

“Não,” Lily retrucou. “Ele é família.”

Ela teve que conseguir permissão, assinar um milhão de formulários, e teve que levar os meninos mais cedo para que Dudley pudesse ser afogado em feitiços que impediriam as proteções anti-trouxas de reagirem à sua presença. “Se um trouxa acabasse aqui de alguma forma, eles apenas veriam um armário de mantimentos com cheiro estranho e dariam meia volta,” Lily contou a Dudley. Ele assentiu e arrastou Harry pelo pulso para examinar o chafariz.

As janelas deixavam a luz do sol entrar nas salas no subsolo – os trabalhadores de manutenção tinham acabado de vencer na negociação de seus contratos e tinham desaparecido com as janelas banhadas de chuva sombria das semanas anteriores. A luz atingia a água escorrendo, as estátuas douradas, e a pequena multidão entusiasmada de subordinados do Ministério que estavam reunidos no átrio. Dudley estava pescando por nuques no chafariz para jogá-los de volta, o braço enfiado até o cotovelo na água, e Harry rindo e inventando pedidos bizarros para fazer por eles.

Lily não havia dito filho. Ela havia dito família, e isso era verdade o suficiente, certo? Ela não dissera filho – ela tinha um filho, e ela tinha um sobrinho, uma tutela, outra criança que vinha até ela depois de pesadelos e joelhos arranhados. Não era menos, apenas palavras.

Lily se preocupava em estar roubando mais coisas de Petunia. Tuney havia gritado com ela, em banheiros femininos e halls de entrada de casas suburbanas, havia sibilado para ela nos corredores de mercearias e jantares familiares, porque Lily tinha tudo. E agora Lily tinha seu filho.

Lily podia imaginar – podia ver o rosto de Petunia se contorcendo e seu queixo erguido no ar. _Você podia ter tudo, e você tomou meu filho – meu filho!_

“Você deixou-o para mim,” Lily sussurrou, mas isso não era bem verdade. “Você se foi,” ela sussurrou, e isso também não era bem verdade, então ela marchou até o chafariz para perguntar aos meninos se eles queriam ver as gamas de feitiços dos Aurores. As mangas ensopadas da camiseta de Dudley pingavam por todo o chão do Ministério. O cabelo de Harry caia em seus olhos e os dois sorriam largo o suficiente para rivalizar com a luz solar conjurada.

Quando Harry fez onze anos, sua carta de Hogwarts foi entregue por uma coruja. Ele vinha acidentalmente irrompendo janelas abertas e ateando fogo em couve-flor havia anos. James levou Harry para comprar sua varina no Olivaras, e Lily levou Dudley ao Empório das Corujas onde ele tentou convencê-la que deveriam construir um aviário no quintal dos fundos. Eles voltaram para casa com um gordo gato preto que rosnava para todos. Dudley lhe deu o nome de Susto, e Lily o chamava de Monstro.

“Você tinha mesmo?” disse James. “Essa é a fera mais malvada que eu já vi, e eu conheci o Remus não medicado durante luas cheias e um Sirius pubescente frustrado no amor.”

Lily, que estava com tinta na bochecha e uma caneta esferográfica pendurada atrás da orelha, gesticulou vagamente para a sala de estar sem levantar os olhos do seu relatório de detenção. Dudley estava adormecido numa poltrona. O gato estava esparramado pelo seu colo. Ambas as patas dianteiras estavam enroladas em volta do braço de Dudley enquanto o gato limpava seu pulso com agressivo afeto.

“Tá bom,” disse James. “Yeah, você tinha.”

Quando Ginny Weasley correu gritando atrás do trem carregando o menor dos seus irmãos mais velhos para seu primeiro ano escolar, seus braços balançando furiosamente, seu coração desesperado para acompanhá-lo, havia um atarracado menino com bochechas rosadas correndo ao seu lado. Os braços de Ginny eram pequenos galhos comparados aos de Dudley e eles acenavam e acenavam, se acotovelando e rindo enquanto seus gritos se tornavam competitivamente mais altos.

“Me mande cartas!”

“Me mande um Pomo de Ouro de verdade!”

“Me mande um _hipogrifo_!”

“Vamos manda-los tampa de vaso sanitário!” Fred berrou de volta sobre o estrondo e guincho do trem, e Dudley riu tanto que ele teve que se sentar.

“Oi,” ela disse. “Sou Ginny Weasley.”

“Dudley Dursley,” ele disse e apertou a mão que ela ofereceu.

Cada visível parte dela era coberta por sardas, seu cabelo ruivo armado caindo pelas suas costas. Dudley gostou dela imediatamente. “Estou tão brava,” Ginny disse alegremente, enquanto Dudley tirava a poeira das calças. “Queria _estar naquele trem_.”

Dudley não disse “eu também”, mas ele pulou de volta para onde os pais deles – seus guardiões – estavam agrupados juntos para ver se eles podiam todos comprar sorvete.

Era o primeiro ano em que os meninos não estariam em casa juntos, sendo ensinados por James e levados em aventuras educacionais. Harry escrevia para casa sobre o time de Quadribol da Grifinória, sobre trasgos, banquetes, e um Professor Snape. Quanto ao primeiro, eles lhe enviaram sua vassoura. Quanto ao último, Lily marchou até a escola para gritar com alguém chamado Severus.

Dudley tinha aulas com James na maioria das manhãs, escrevendo à mesa da cozinha ou com James conjurando apresentações e rabiscando luz no ar do quintal dos fundos. As tardes de Dudley eram divididas entre treino da Liga Infantil de Quadribol e franzir o cenho sobre sua lição de casa ou nas laterais na grama das lições de voo de James ou em um canto no Ministério. Às vezes ele ia a excursões com Tio Remus, que tentava arduamente convencer Dudley a chamar o pai de Harry de Tio Jimmy.

Lily tinha um pouco de espaço extra na escrivaninha em seu cubículo, mas seus papéis tendiam a se espalhar para todos os lados, mesmo quando eles não eram memorandos voadores enfeitiçados. Dudley sentaria na lanchonete no átrio (onde pessoas comiam sanduíches mal cozidos e bebiam café queimado), ou na sala de chaves sobressalentes quando era o turno da Srta. Higgins (sua filha estava em Hogwarts agora, e ela disse que sentia falta de companhia), ou lá embaixo no escuro silencioso dos arquivos (nos dias em que os barulhos pareciam mais barulhentos e as luzes pareciam mais fortes e toda vez que alguém engolia um café do jeito errado Dudley queria bater em algo, mas em vez disso ele tinha que ler quintilhas humorísticas).

Nos finais de semana (ou particularmente gloriosos dias de semana), a velha e maltratada coruja da família Weasley entraria pela janela aberta da cozinha dos Potter porque Ginny solicitava alguém com quem brincar.

Ela havia se tornado tímida por uma semana depois de descobrir que Dudley era primo d’O Harry Potter, mas as vassouras sobressalentes de seu tio e o conjunto de Goles, Balaços, e Pomo de Ouro do Harry e do Dudley eram tentação demais para que ela resistisse. James levaria Dudley e seu baú de suprimentos de Quadribol e sentaria com Sra. Weasley até que suas crianças voltassem, suadas e sorrindo largamente, procurando por doces e superfícies macias onde se esparramarem.

Se Dudley terminasse sua lição de casa cedo quando ele estava no trabalho com Lily, ele ajudaria os funcionários da lanchonete a contar os sacos de grãos de café na despensa, ou entregaria chaves sobressalentes para Srta. Higgins, ou iria lá embaixo e arrastaria caixas de arquivos para Sra. Gorbachek, que governava os arquivos com um apertar de olhos duro como aço e voz grave.

O dia em que Sra. Gorbachek permitiu que ele _organizasse_ arquivos em vez de apenas _carregá-los_ ele saltou o caminho todo pelas escadas até a escrivaninha de Lily para lhe contar. Lily enrolou seu cachecol em volta de seu pescoço, balançando a cabeça. “Herdou os olhos de seu pai para detalhes chatos, eu suponho,” Lily disse.

Mas ela sorriu e beijou o topo da sua cabeça, então Dudley estufou o peito com orgulho e disse, “Sim.”

Harry voltou para casa naquele verão com histórias sobre um corredor no terceiro andar, uma pedra mágica, um homem com duas caras. Lily e James tiveram pequenas discussões preocupadas na cozinha e algumas conversas com Harry sobre Bom Senso e Não Morrer Cedo.

Eles passaram uma boa metade do verão na Toca, ou com os ruivos inundando a casa em Godric’s Hollow de barulho. Harry e Ron se acotovelavam enquanto Dudley os circulava e roía as unhas, considerando esse novo Melhor Amigo do seu primo. “Ele é legal?” ele perguntou a Ginny e Ginny deu de ombros.

“Para um irmão mais velho,” ela disse. Mas então Harry virou-se na direção deles então ela ficou vermelha feito um pimentão e desapareceu para ajudar sua mãe com a louça.

Fred e George eram barulhentos, mas legais. Eles ensinaram Dudley alguns truques com o Balaço que ele absorveu de sobrancelhas franzidas. Percy parecia que seria alguém com quem ele se divertiria conversando sobre coisas de detalhes chatos, mas ele não parecia se importar com o sistema de arquivamento do Ministério quando Dudley mencionou o assunto.

Dudley também conheceu Hermione Granger naquele verão, quando ela veio visitar. Ela falava muito rápido e tinha cabelo mais impressionante do que até mesmo Lily. “Nós lutamos contra um trasgo da montanha juntos,” disse Harry. “E um cachorro de três cabeças!”

“O quê,” disse Dudley. “Posso pegar um? Harry, peça para sua mãe. TIA LILY A GENTE PODE PEGAR UM CACHORRO DE TRÊS CABEÇAS POR FAVOR.”

“Eu não acho que Monstro aprovaria,” Lily disse sem levantar os olhos da sua papelada. James virava panquecas no fogão enquanto Hermione tagarelava alegremente com ele sobre a culinária antropológica do prato.

“Oh, yeah,” disse Dudley, e foi fazer carinho na cabeça do Monstro para se desculpar. O gato ronronou alto o suficiente para sacudir as paredes e rosnou quando Harry se aproximou para dar oi.

\--

Era lua cheia, e com a barriga cheia de poção Remus estava dormindo inofensivo à lareira. Dudley tinha sua cabeça apoiada na barriga peluda de Remus e Lily podia ouvir sua irmã sussurrando _aberração_.

Lily pegou um cobertor para cobri-los, e então se sentou à crepitante luz do fogo e conversou com seus fantasmas.

_Eu não sei o que você teria preferido, Petunia. Eu não sei se você teria me odiado por isso, mas você não está aqui e nós estamos._

_Dudley tem a mim e ao James e ao Harry e ao Remus. Ele tem àquele terrível gato monstro que o ama por inteiro. Ele pode voar – e talvez você tivesse odiado que lhe dei uma vassoura, mas eu vi você partir seu próprio coração uma vez, e acho que foi culpa minha._

_Eu teria transformado folhas em flores para você todas as manhãs, Tuney. Eu teria andado para cima e para baixo pelo Beco Diagonal com você todo domingo, olhado pelas janelas, lhe ensinado a alimentar corujas na palma da sua mão. James teria te contrabandeado para dentro de Hogwarts e nós poderíamos ter sentado perto do lago e observado a água._

_Teria isso ajudado?_

\--

Ginny foi para Hogwarts também no ano seguinte. Dudley ficou abatido por meses, mesmo quando Sra. Weasley convidava a ele e James para tomar chá regularmente. As cartas de Ginny foram se tornando estranhas, e então pararam de vir. Dudley achou que provavelmente havia sido algo que ele tinha escrito. Os verificadores do governo que vinham de vez em quando para checar como ia seu ensino diziam que ele estava abaixo da média para a idade na escrita, mas ele estava tentando.

Os bruxos que eram ensinados em casa do seu time juvenil de Quadribol disseram que autoridades da escola de magia vinham testá-los (Dudley tinha autoridades trouxa), mas James registrara Dudley no Ministério como um aborto (por falta de melhores opções) então eles não se davam ao trabalho de verificá-lo. Dudley era grato por não ter que passar por duas rodadas de teste, mas algo ainda se revirava em seu estômago por causa disso. Os abortos ensinados em casa do time de Dudley deram de ombros e disseram que ninguém se dava ao trabalho de testá-los em nada.

Naquele ano, eles avançaram até as semifinais antes de perderem. Lily tirava folga do escritório de tarde para vê-los jogar. Ela sentava nas arquibancadas e pensava _veja, Tuney_.

Dudley notou que os Balaços estavam ficando mais inteligentes, então ele passava mais tempo no quintal dos fundos depois que James o ajudou a mudar as configurações do seu Balaço de treinamento. A Copa Juvenil daquele ano foi para um pequeno e feroz time de casa de campo escolar em um dos vilarejos bruxos. James e Dudley assistiram à partida final e falaram presunçosamente de como Harry era um Apanhador melhor, e desdenharam da falta de boa forma dos Batedores.

Harry veio para casa para o Natal como sempre, com pequenos pacotes para cada um deles. “Tem um nascido-trouxa fotógrafo na escola,” Harry disse enquanto Dudley rasgava o embrulho de papel de seu presente. “Esse aluno do primeiro ano. Ele tem transformado suas fotos trouxas em fotos que se mexem o ano todo, então eu lhe perguntei como. Ele me fez dar uns autógrafos.”

O embrulho rasgou e um álbum de fotos caiu aberto no colo de Dudley – fotos que se mexiam, como todas as fotos que ele conhecia exceto (até agora) as que tinham esses dois rostos. Petunia e Vernon apertaram os olhos para seu filho e Dudley encarou. Harry sorriu.

No final daquele ano letivo, Dudley descobriu por que Ginny havia se silenciado. Harry voltou para casa com histórias de novo (Lily e James tiveram mais conferências estressadas na cozinha), e com o estômago afundando Dudley ouviu-o falar sobre basiliscos e diários e palavras escritas na parede em vermelho sangue. Havia muito de estômago para afundar. Mesmo com Quadribol semanal e caixas de arquivos para empurrar, Dudley estava crescendo para cima e para os lados. Ele tinha grandes mãos carnudas e alguns poucos fios crescendo no queixo, enquanto Harry ainda era pequeno e ossudo, sorrindo largamente e empurrando o cabelo dos olhos.

Dudley puxou a manga de James, depois do jantar de boas-vindas do Harry. “Podemos visitar a Toca amanhã?”

“Se eles quiserem companhia,” James disse.

Dudley levou todo o seu equipamento de Quadribol – as bolas, os bastões, as vassouras. Sra. Weasley andava ansiosa pela cozinha, aparentemente incapaz de ficar parada. Ginny não tocou em seu chá, mas ela poderia ser tentada por uma boa vassoura e um céu azul.

“Você quer falar sobre isso?” disse Dudley, quando eles estavam tirando a Goles da árvore em que acabara preso.

Ginny virou-se lateralmente pelo ar, pernas firmemente enroladas na vassoura. A brisa balançava os pesados galhos da árvore e jogava seu cabelo para todos os lados. “Não,” ela disse.

“Não sou muito bom em conversar de qualquer forma,” ele disse.

“Você é de boas, Duds.”

Ele voltou lá o verão inteiro, às vezes com Harry e às vezes sem ele. Eles jogavam Quadribol no pomar, ou andavam até os limites dos campos, brincando de luta de espadas com longos talos de grama, ou Dudley estudava na mesa da cozinha dos Weasley, tentando enrolar sua mente em volta de cláusulas subordinadas e bezoares.

Não havia dementadores em Hogwarts no terceiro ano de Harry, mas em uma visita ao escritório de sua mãe ele e Dudley se perderam nas salas de tribunal dos andares mais baixos – bom, Dudley deixou Harry liderar o caminho e sorriu largamente enquanto o assistia se perder. Um par de dementadores fazia parte da escolta de um prisioneiro de Azkaban que estava ali para deposição, e quando Harry passou por eles ele desabou flácido no chão. Frio mergulhou-se como dedos desagradáveis no estômago de Dudley, mas ele arrastou seu primo magrelo pelas axilas e correu para as escadas.

“Eu ouvi Tio Sirius,” Harry disse no sofá depois, enrolado em cobertores. Lily quebrou outro quadrado de chocolate para ele e Dudley pairava. “Quando os dementadores estavam – eu ouvi a noite em que ele morreu, eu acho. Dudley chorando, e Sirius xingando. Ele xinga que nem a mamãe.”

“É claro que sim,” Lily disse. “Eu lhe ensinei tudo o que ele sabia.”

Ela quebrou mais alguns quadrados de chocolate; um foi para James. “Vou começar o jantar,” James disse, mas quando Dudley fez menção de segui-lo, Lily enroscou uma calorosa mão em volta de seu pulso.

“Sente com o Harry, okay? Obrigada, querido.”

James saiu para voar aquela noite, tão tarde que Lily não pode esperar acordada. Quando ele voltou para cama, sua pele estava gelada por causa da altura em que voara, mas ela se enrolou em volta dele de qualquer forma. Eles dormiram com longos membros entrelaçados e quando eles acordaram naquela manhã ambos estavam aquecidos.

Harry contou a seu tio Remus a mesma história, levando-o a pedir por lições de Patronus na escola. Remus disse, “Sim, ele fazia isso bastante. Xingar, sabe,” e então pediu para Harry voltar depois. Ele tinha que encontrar um bicho-papão para suas lições. Ele precisou sentar, quieto, e observar as árvores balançarem da janela.

Treze era o ano em que Lily deu a Dudley seu próprio pacote de pó de Flu e o ensinou a usá-lo. “É mágico por si só,” disse Lily. “Então você não precisa ser.”

Dudley assentiu seriamente. “Tio James me ensinou sobre suas propriedades químicas esotéricas ano passado.”

“Cabendo a mim lhe ensinar as partes úteis, é claro,” Lily disse (James, no cômodo ao lado, riu).

Mesmo com Ginny na escola, Dudley usou sua nova liberdade com Flu para visitar a Toca. Sra. Weasley dava-lhe alguns tapinhas na bochecha (dava para sobreviver), oferecia-lhe o que quer que tivesse de comida em mãos (ideal), e mostrava-lhe as fotografias de dragões, tumbas, e baklava que Charlie e Bill mandava junto de suas cartas (excelente).

“Tio James disse que meu pai gostava de carros,” disse Dudley com a boca cheia de mel. “Harry falou que vocês têm um?”

“Ah, sim,” Molly disse preguiçosamente, mas Arthur sorriu radiante para Dudley como se não estivesse ciente do olhar que sua esposa estava lhe lançando.

“Aqui, sim,” disse Arthur. “Lá na garagem, vamos.”

“Termine seu chá primeiro!”

Ele e Harry coordenavam para se encontrarem em Hogsmeade durante os dias de visita de Hogwarts. Eles provaram seu caminho pela Dedos-de-Mel, cutucaram pela loja de logros e brincadeiras, e então jogavam bolas de neve pelas ruas. Harry foi até o monte para revirar os olhos para a Casa dos Gritos com Ginny, Ron, e Hermione, mas Dudley se desviou e em vez disso esperou por ele no Três Vassouras, bebendo uma cerveja amanteigada e fechando a cara para sua lição de casa.

Todo mundo sempre reconhecia Harry – quando a criança abriu as portas com uma batida e tirou neve de suas botas, Dudley podia ver os estranhos observando seu primo. As únicas pessoas que reconheciam Dudley eram aquelas que às vezes traziam cartazes para suas partidas de Quadribol que faziam James apertar a boca em uma fina linha. Dudley girou sua caneca lentamente na madeira, tentando observá-la e não observar Harry fazendo seu caminho por um mar de olhares e sorrisos.

\--

“Excursão,” disse James. “Acorda, acorda, acorda e de pé, criança.”

Dudley se colocou em posição sentada, entre seus pesados cobertores e macio travesseiro. “Hã?”

“Tem uns amigos meus que eu gostaria que você conhecesse,” James disse, alargando seu sorriso e torcendo suas sobrancelhas de um jeito que os meninos tentavam imitar quando menores. Harry quase conseguia. Dudley balançou suas sobrancelhas agora em pálida aproximação e James disse. “Senhores Aluado, Almofadinhas, Rabicho, e Pontas.”

Eles foram para Hogsmeade, que Dudley agora conhecia bem. Enquanto James dava distraídas narrativas e explicações Dudley juntou todos os fragmentos que ele iria ter que contar a Harry depois – “Eles inventaram apelidos chiques para eles mesmo, Harry, como panacas,” ele roteirizou em sua cabeça. “Além disso Tio James consegue se transformar em um veado gigante.”

Eles desceram pelo porão de Dedos-de-Mel debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade e então pela longa passagem secreta até a escola. “Nós deveríamos estar aqui?” disse Dudley. As pedras nas paredes estavam ficando maiores, como se o castelo soubesse que era importante e quisesse deixar você saber enquanto se aproximava. Ele podia sentir os feitiços anti-feitiços-anti-trouxa que Tia Lily havia conseguido para ele se deslocando sob novo peso.

“O que _deveria_?” disse James. “Vamos lá, hora de questionário. Vamos agir como membros responsáveis de um sistema educacional. Quando Hogwarts foi fundada?”

“Uh, por volta de 990. O castelo foi conjurado e criado, em vez de construído, e mantém certo nível de personalidade e,” Dudley engoliu em seco, contemplando as sombras, “ _vida_.”

Cada momento de sua vida que Dudley podia lembrar havia se passado em um mundo mágico. Ele limpava o balcão da cozinha de Molly Weasley enquanto os pratos se lavavam sozinhos na pia. Ele cochilara na grande negra barriga do Ministério, onde às vezes as paredes sussurravam, onde memorandos voavam e bruxos carregavam caixas brilhantes que eram maiores por dentro e também cheias de dragões.

Mas ele pisou dentro de Hogwarts e seu coração quase parou sob o pesado veludo da Capa.

“Eu vou lhe mostrar como invadir as cozinhas,” James disse. “Nós podemos dizer oi para os elfos domésticos, e então vamos fazer uma surpresa para Harry no seu período livre.”

Dudley o seguiu silenciosamente pelos corredores, passando por retratos e fantasmas e armaduras. Ele pensou sobre Ginny na plataforma do trem dizendo, “Estou tão brava.” Ele pensou sobre Ginny dormindo aquecida no alto da Torra da Grifinória agora, a qual ele apenas lera sobre. Ele não estava bravo – ele não achava que estava – mas seu estômago rolava e rolava. Ele tentou engolir. Ele tentou sorrir quando Harry pulou da sua cadeira quando eles o encontraram. Ele foi para casa e praticou com seu bastão e o Balaço até escurecer.

\--

No final do outono do terceiro ano de Harry em Hogwarts, Auror Lily Potter encontrou um relatório sobre o avistamento de um rato Animagus não registrado na Escócia. Entre treinar os novatos e outros casos, ela se debruçava sobre relatórios e aparatava para conduzir entrevistas. Ignorando o protocolo apropriado, ela contou seu marido sobre isso durante o jantar de Natal, quando seu filho e o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas daquele ano vieram para uma visita.

Peter havia ficado atrás de Sirius e Remus, o dia em que Lily casou com James. Ele havia dado um discurso. Ela o havia visto logo atrás de James, sempre – antigamente quando ela havia odiado eles todos; durante a guerra quando eles haviam todos aquietado e aquietado exceto por Sirius, que havia começado a estourar e queimas nas costuras; e todos aqueles dias entre.

No começo da primavera, ela o encontrou. Peter estava deitado em um campo atrás de uma pequena igreja de pedra, olhos abertos voltados para o céu. O corpo não tinha marcas. Lily ficou parada no frio ar da manhã, expirando ondas de névoa, e pensou sobre o que significava fazer o imperdoável.

Quando eles voltaram para casa depois do funeral de Petunia, as portas estavam abertas para a noite. Crianças trouxas estavam brincando de doces ou travessuras nas casas não escondidas da rua. Eles haviam voltado para casa, Lily com o braço de James sobre seus ombros, para dois prantos idênticos descendo as escadas. Eles deveriam estar escondidos, deveriam estar a salvo, deveriam ser um segredo guardado no bolso de um amigo. Eles subiram as escadas correndo, varinhas em punho. Sirius havia estado deitado no tapete de bolinhas do berçário, olhos abertos. O corpo não tinha marcas. Dois dias depois de Lily enterrar sua irmã, James havia enterrado seu irmão.

Lily relembrou a cena parada no pequeno campo enquanto o orvalho da manhã ensopava a bainha de suas vestes.

Alguns dias depois, ela ouviu através das cartas de Harry que Remus estivera doente por uma semana, trancado em seus aposentos, quieto, quieto, quieto, doente demais para abrir a porta para qualquer um. “Diga a ele para descansar,” ela escreveu, e deixou o relatório do caso de Pettigrew escorregar entre os outros papéis em sua escrivaninha.

\--

A Copa do Mundo de Quadribol era massivamente importante. O time de Quadribol de Dudley continuava a quase cair de suas vassouras de tanto entusiasmo nos treinos de verão. Várias das crianças apareceram com seus rostos pintados de verde a semana inteira. O Apanhador deles e Apanhador de reserva ambos apareceram com os rostos pintados de vermelho em seguida e quando perguntados por que eles apenas se revezavam repetindo “Krum, Krum. _Krum_.”

Os Weasleys e os Potters conseguiram lugares juntos no camarote de honra, compartilhando uma barraca massiva entre eles e Hermione. Ou ela havia aprendido a falar mais devagar, ou Dudley estava conseguindo acompanhar melhor. Quando ela ouviu que ele estivera ocasionalmente ajudando os arquivistas do Ministério durante as tardes, ela o arrastou para uma interrogação que se tornara satisfatória para ambos.

Mas na noite, os Comensais da Morte vieram. James vinha ensinando Dudley história bruxa havia anos, tanto moderna quanto antiga. Ele reconhecera o símbolo que iluminara o céu. Ele reconhecera as máscaras e capuzes. Eles lançaram uma família de trouxas inconscientes girando pelo ar e Dudley os encarava mesmo enquanto James o arrastava pela multidão.

Dudley estivera vendo os cartões postais de Charlie fazia anos à mesa da Sra. Weasley. Ele ouvira falar sobre Norbert, o filhote de dragão ilegal, do Harry, escondidos embaixo de um cobertor no sofá durante uma tempestade de verão. Então enquanto seus guardiões tinham conferências estressadas na cozinha sobre o torneio Tribuxo para qual Harry havia sido nomeado novo demais para ter sido inscrito, Dudley sentou-se acariciando o pelo de Monstro entusiasmadamente na direção errada porque Sr. Weasley havia dito que _Charlie_ estava vindo ajudar com a primeira tarefa.

Quando eles conheceram Charlie depois da primeira tarefa (Harry havia voado mais rápido que um dragão, Tia Lily havia xingado deus e o mundo do seu lugar nas arquibancadas, etc), ele não se decepcionou. “Você é o amigo da Ginny!” ele disse e apertou a mão de Dudley entusiasticamente. “Quer conhecer alguns dragões?” Ele de fato queria.

 _Eu gostaria que você pudesse ver como ele cresceu, Tune_ , Lily disse enquanto Dudley queimava bacon no café-da-manhã com Monstro miando aflito aos seus pés. _Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_ , Lily disse, observando Dudley oscilando pelas pilhas de arquivos carregando cinco caixas, murmurando estenografia de estantes para si mesmo. Ela entregou a Sra. Gorbachek um conjunto de arquivos devolvidos pela mesa de madeira polida da sua escrivaninha. _Eu gostaria que você tivesse tido a oportunidade de conhecê-lo_.

Lily supervisionava autópsias e partidas de Quadribol, planejava festas de aniversário e operações, ficava de pé na fila do açougue e na bancada das cortes nos níveis mais baixos do Ministério.

_Eu gostaria que você não estivesse morta, Tune._

Dudley fez quatorze anos, e Harry fez o mesmo cinco semanas depois. Eles fizeram-lhe um grande bolo de melaço e mandaram para Hogwarts através de feitiço de estase e coruja. Para Dudley, eles fizeram um grande bolo de chocolate que passaram uma semana comendo de café-da-manhã.

_Eu gostaria, eu gostaria, eu gostaria._

Naquele ano, o time de Quadribol de Dudley terminou em segundo lugar na liga nacional. Harry terminou em terceiro na segunda tarefa do torneio, enquanto Dudley e os Potters e os Weasleys todos assistiam da margem. Dudley observou Lily e James abraçarem Harry, bagunçarem seu cabelo, chamá-lo de corajoso – ele tentou não observar, mas ele o fez, e os abraços pareciam os mesmos de quando ele havia pousado no campo verde, agarrando seu bastão, sabendo que ele tentara seu melhor. Ele socou Harry de leve no braço e disse. “Quem diria que você sabe nadar.”

Dudley sonhava sobre a Copa Mundial, a luz verde se contorcendo no céu, o vestido floral de uma mulher trouxa e seu rosto flácido a uma distância letal do chão.

Quando ele acordou suando e ofegando sob o cobertor que Sra. Gorbachek costurara para ele, ele levantou-se para preparar um pouco de leite quente. Ele disse a si mesmo que Tia Lily não usava vestidos florais, e ela não era uma trouxa de qualquer forma. Monstro circulava seus tornozelos e ele disse a si mesmo que Tio James estava dormindo no segundo andar, e ele estivera ao lado de Dudley durante todo o pânico, toda corrida para pegar uma Chave de Portal. Ele bebeu seu leite quente e pensou sobre aqueles corpos flácidos girando, e a marcha de ódio e cantarolar abaixo. Ele pensou _não foram eles, não poderiam ter sido eles_. Ele pensou _mas poderia ter sido eu_ , e então ele voltou para cama com Monstro ronronando aos seus calcanhares.

Quando Harry voltou naquele verão, ele estava mais quieto. Dudley o encontrou na cozinha algumas noites, quando ele levantava para preparar leite quente. Harry mordicasva a pilha gigante de chocolate que Tio Remus havia trazido no começo de junho, e Dudley fez duas canecas de leite. Dudley perguntou quem Cedric era, porque a parede entre seus quartos era fina. Se eles sentassem por tempo o suficiente e em silêncio o suficiente, Monstro até se aproximaria e se esfregaria contra as canelas de Harry.

Com o ano seguinte veio Dolores Umbridge.

Lily foi até a escola para gritar, e James foi até Harry para lhe dar chocolate e também a Capa de Invisibilidade e o Mapa. E então ambos foram até o Ministério para gritar mais um pouco, e Dudley foi para o nível dos arquivos para ler sobre oitenta anos de políticas educacionais. Ginny escrevia cartas mordazes sobre Professora Cara de Sapo e fazia comentários vagos e indiferentes sobre detenções e punições. Harry escrevia sobre Quadribol, não importa que perguntas Dudley fizesse. Dudley mandava de volta kits de primeiro socorros que Srta. Higgins ajudava a montar na sala de chaves sobressalentes, e biscoitos de gengibre que Remus ajudava a assar. Lily já havia conseguido uma ordem de restrição de Rita Skeeter durante o Torneio no ano anterior, se não ela teria acampado do lado de fora do seu escritório. Portanto, ela se contentava em mandar berradores semanais.

A noite em que Harry sonhou com Tio Remus se contorcendo no Departamento de Mistérios, a noite em que eles deixaram Umbridge para os centauros e Grope, a noite em que o coração pulsante da AD voou em testrálios sobre Londres, a noite em que um dos últimos dois Marotos morreu, Dudley dormia profundamente.

A cerca do lado de fora da janela dera batidas familiares no vidro. Ele não acordou quando o patrono de Kingsley Shacklebolt acordou Lily e James, quando eles ativaram as proteções sobre a casa, ou quando os estampidos de suas aparatações quebraram o silêncio da noite. Ele virou para o outro lado em seus pesados cobertores e Monstro andou de um lado para o outro nos limites de seu quarto, encarando as sombras.

Lily e James trouxeram Harry para casa. Ele voltaria para Hogwarts em uma semana para terminar o resto do ano, mas quando Dudley acordou com olhos arenosos de manhã seu primo estava no sofá, enrolado em um cobertor, com Monstro ronronando estrondosamente em seu colo magrelo. James e Lily estavam na cozinha, inclinados sobre uma mesa vazia. Silêncio pesava no ar. Eles estavam todos de pijama, mas James tinha os joelhos sujos como se tivesse caído.

“O que aconteceu?” disse Dudley. As sílabas escorregavam de sua língua como seixos e ele desejou que fosse melhor nisso, o que quer que isso fosse.

Eles enterraram Remus na mesma terra que Sirius, o lote da família Potter. O caixão estava vazio, mas certamente o que valia era a intenção.

 _Seus horrendos, raivosos meninos_ , pensou Lily para seus fantasmas. _Sirius, você amou James da mesma forma que eu, até que eu lutei para criar meu lugar. Seu egoísta, arrogante babaca, aquilo nunca fora escolha sua, mas você percebeu isso eventualmente_.

 _Nós não rimos tanto, com você falecido. Nós tentamos, mas você não está aqui. Seu menino perdido, seu corajoso, corajoso homem, você morreu pelas minhas crianças, obrigada_. Mas aquilo havia sido tanto tempo atrás.

 _Remus_ , ela pensou, e apertou a mão de James tão forte que deve ter machucado. _Remus, não sei como vamos fazer isso sem você_.

James apertou sua mão de volta e eles sofreram ali, no frio, até o sol ter quase completamente desaparecido. Então eles foram para casa. Harry e Dudley batiam mensagens de boa noite na parede compartilhada de seus quartos de um jeito que não faziam havia anos. Lily e James dormiam entrelaçados, uma vez que voltaram a conseguir dormir. Eles acordavam aquecidos, mas isso não significava muito. Eles permaneciam enroscados um no outro até ouvirem as crianças descendo as escadas.

Harry queimava o bacon, e Dudley queimava a torrada, e James provava o chá com exagerado receio. “Até a gente não pode queimar _água_ ,” Harry disse.

“Mas tenho tanta fé em você, filho,” James disse.

Harry havia estado quieto no verão anterior, mas esse verão ele estava com raiva. Era menos silencioso. James mudou as configurações do Balaço para mais difícil que conseguiu e mandou Harry para os fundos com o bastão de Dudley para desabafar.

Quando Dudley foi com Lily para o Ministério em seguida, ele não foi direto para os arquivos depois de deixá-la à sua escrivaninha, que gemia sob o peso de documentos. Ele desceu as escadas devagar, passando os barulhos e cheiros da divisão de criaturas mágicas, os posters de Quadribol no andar seguinte, os memorandos voadores e do cada vez mais alto tagarelar de ambiente de trabalho.

O chafariz no átrio estava fluindo limpo, sob as estátuas douradas de bruxa, bruxo e criatura. Dudley passou por ele e conseguiu um brownie pastoso da pequena lanchonete. Durante meia-noites e sob leite quente, Harry havia lhe contado sobre Remus, sobre a intenção gélida rastejando nas suas veias, sobre uma voz entre seus olhos que o havia contorcido por todo esse chão.

Mastigando seu brownie, Dudley desceu ainda mais, para o Departamento de Mistérios. Seus operários vinham até os arquivos às vezes para pegar velhas caixas de arquivos empoeirados e apenas ocasionalmente as traziam de volta. Ele parou do lado de fora de suas portas discretas e pensou sobre dormir profundamente em sua cama. Ele pensou sobre sua família em pijamas sujos em uma manhã que deveria ter sido como qualquer outra. Ele pensou sobre seixos caindo de sua língua, as ondulações que faziam, e então ele pegou o elevador para a sala de arquivos e enterrou o resto do seu dia em algo que fazia sentido.

James se desfez em lágrimas sob uma tigela de massa dos biscoitos de gengibre do Remus. Dudley quebrou seu nariz numa prática de Quadribol e Harry o concertou com um feitiço que ele havia aprendido de sua mãe. Lily recebeu elogios do Escritório de Aurores e Harry voltou para escola.

James teve chá com Molly enquanto Arthur e Dudley brincavam com o Ford Anglia. Dudley caiu no sono na mesa, evitando um prato cheio de espaguete por pouco, e Lily ouviu sua irmã sussurrar _você tem tudo_.

Lily levantou e carregou os pratos até a pia. Ela abriu a torneira de água quente e assistiu o vapor subir. Havia feitiços para isso, mas ela crescera enterrando as mãos em água escaldante e espuma.

 _Eu a enterrei_ , ela disse a seus fantasmas. _Eu amava você e eu gritava com você e eu enterrei você e eu criei seu filho. Eu o acolhi, e eu a enterrei_.

Ela gentilmente acordou Dudley e lhe apontou a sua cama. James envolveu seus braços em volta dela por trás e beijou sua têmpora.

 _Vá embora, Petunia_ , ela pensou. _Vá dormir. Me deixe em paz. Eu não sou forte o suficiente para pensar em todas as maneiras que você poderia ter me odiado por isso._

_Eu enterrei minha irmã. Eu enterrei meus irmãos. Meus filhos estão aqui, e isso é onde eu preciso viver._

Ela pressionou sua bochecha contra o ombro de um adormecido James naquela noite e disse a si mesma, _você está viva, você está viva, você está viva_.

Harry escreveu para casa sobre Horcruxes e Lily marchou até Hogwarts para trocar algumas Palavras com Dumbledore. Severus Snape, agora professor de DCAT, tentou chamar sua atenção nos corredores, mas ela retrucou, “Ouvi que você fez Neville Longbottom chorar na sala de novo, Sev. Má conduta,” e continuou andando.

Ela voltou para casa com as mãos fechadas em punhos e disse a James, “Nós temos algumas atividades extracurriculares. Dudley, querido, talvez você tenha que fazer mais estudo independente esse ano.”

“Sra. Gorbachek quer refazer a seção leste de arquivos em um novo esquema organizacional,” Dudley disse. “Vai tomar bastante do meu tempo de qualquer forma.”

Lily e James tiveram uma conferência em voz baixa na cozinha, falando sobre cobras e taças e medalhões. Dudley passou a tarde seguinte com Srta. Higgins, motando mais kits de primeiros socorros. Lily trabalhava o mínimo de horas necessárias para os Aurores – “Luto,” ela lhes disse, piscando cílios úmidos, quando lhe perguntaram sobre sua performance – e Dudley passou muitas noites sozinho na casa. Os feitiços protetores zumbiam nas janelas e ele e Monstro sentavam até tarde, esperando por um par de estampidos soarem no jardim dos fundos.

Eles receberam as notícias da nova aventura romântica em conjunto de Harry e Ginny por correio-coruja – várias corujas. Ron escreveu, e Hermione, e Fred e George embora eles não estivessem mais em Hogwarts, e um estranho bilhete sarcástico de Snape que Lily jogou fora. Harry e Ginny escreveram também, é claro, e Dudley sentou e mastigou seu cereal e pensou. Ele tinha certeza que devia um discurso no estilo irmão mais velho superprotetor a alguém aqui, mas ele não tinha certeza de quem.

Dudley nunca conheceu o diretor de Hogwarts, mas Harry veio para casa desolado após a morte de Dumbledore. Dudley arrancou a história dele sob leite quente e excesso de chocolate, no silêncio antes de alvoradas ruidosas. “Hm,” disse Dudley enfim, “Acho que você viu gente demais morrer na sua frente, pelo amor de deus,” Dudley disse, e Harry engasgou em uma risada.

Dudley empurrou mais chocolate para ele. “Eu sempre quis ir para Hogwarts,” ele disse. “Eu queria ser – como você. Não só,” ele hesitou, “em aparência, eu acho.”

“Duds, me desculpe,” disse Harry. “Eu–”

Dudley amassou a embalagem. “Não é culpa sua. Eu percebi isso – eu não sou _burro_.”

“Eu sei que você não é.”

“E de qualquer forma,” disse Dudley. “Sua vida meio que é uma droga. Então eu estou bem sendo eu, eu acho.”

Lily mandou sua carta de resignação antes que o enfraquecido Ministério pudesse demiti-la, ou cair. Eles esvaziaram Godric’s Hollow e foram para Grimmauld Place, que Sirius havia deixado para Remus, e que Remus havia deixado para eles.

Os Weasley vieram, e algumas das famílias de educação em casa amigas de James, e os restos da Ordem da Fênix e metade da AD.

Lily e Harry tiveram uma terrível briga na sala de estar empoeirada, sacudindo teias de aranha das vigas, quando Harry lhe disse que iria atrás das últimas Horcruxes. Molly arrumava as almofadas do sofá e fazia pequenos sons de aprovação toda vez que Lily dizia algo eficaz. Dudley e James se acotovelavam, e eles todos escutando os gritos.

“Eu tenho dezessete–”

“Eu sou a _porra_ de uma _Auror_ treinada, e eu estou _com medo_ do que pode acontecer com a gente, e você é um _estudante_. Eu não vou mandar você lá fora para–”

“Quantos anos você tinha?” Harry demandou. Lily jogou as mãos para cima.

“Tem um limite de quantas perdas eu consigo suportar,” disse James, muito suavemente, e isso calou ambos por um curto momento.

“Sinto muito, pai,” disse Harry, soando como se talvez precisasse recuperar o fôlego. “Mas eu faço parte dessa luta, quer você consiga suportar ou não.”

“ _Harry–_ ”

“Nós _todos_ estamos nisso,” disse Dudley e a sala se aquietou de novo.

“Dudley,” Molly disse, torcendo suas saias. “Mas você é um – bem, _querido_ –”

“Eu sou um Potter,” ele disse. “Ou perto o suficiente,” ele disse e a expressão de Lily desmoronou brevemente. “Não posso ficar de fora.”

“Sim, você pode, querido,” disse Lily.

Dudley balançou a cabeça. Todas suas palavras pareciam pedras e ele não sabia como colocá-las para fora sem machucar alguém. “Eu não vou,” ele disse.

“Nem eu,” disse Ginny, e isso levou a uma nova rodada de gritos pela sala.

Quando o casamento de Bill e Fleur foi interrompido por más notícias, Harry agarrou Hermione que agarrou Ron. Fred agarrou George que agarrou Ginny que agarrou Dudley, e o mundo se contraiu em volta deles.

Dudley vomitou nos arbustos do lado da pequena estrada onde eles haviam desaparatado. Fred deu tapinhas nas suas costas e disse, “Nós batedores temos que ficar juntos, eh?” George conjurou um pano úmido para que ele limpasse a cara e Ginny ficou de guarda pronta para brigar.

“Oh, relaxa, pequena,” Fred disse, brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo. “Como se a gente fosse tentar parar você. Vamos, Lee tem todo um _esquema_.”

Lily e James haviam conseguido a espada e a taça do cofre de Bellatrix no ano anterior. Dumbledore havia destruído o anel, e Harry havia acabado com o diário sem saber quando ele tinha doze anos (Quando Lily ouviu mais detalhes daquela noite e daquela luta, de Dumbledore, ela quase ateou fogo à sua velha barba).

Enquanto Dudley despachava segredos, objetos e pessoal entre os funcionários da rádio de Lee Jordan, Harry, Hermione e Ron invadiram o escritório de Dolores Umbridge no Ministério. Stra. Higgins da mesa de chaves sobressalentes os levou para dentro, e para fora, um medalhão embaçado firme no punho de Hermione.

Ron ouviu pelas vozes de Fred e George no rádio, durante aqueles longos dias gélidos. Harry ouviu por Dudley, que trazia relatórios e notícias dos seus voos. Ele ia armado de seu bastão de Batedor, normalmente junto de Viktor Krum, que viera do continente, e Ginny.

Quando eles descobriram que o diadema estava em Hogwarts, Hermione soou os alarmes. Dudley agarrou Krum e Ginny, Fred e George e Lee, e foi para a passagem no porão de Dedos-de-Mel que James lhe mostrara certa vez.

Ron e Hermione conseguiram as presas de basilisco da Câmara. Dudley balançava seu bastão enquanto Ginny lançava feitiços sobre seu ombro, como eles vinham fazendo o ano inteiro. Neville pegou o Chapéu, e tirou dele uma espada, e matou uma cobra.

Quando a luta diminuiu havia corpos, e Dudley os conhecia em sua maioria através das cartas – Lavender, de quem Ginny havia tirado sarro durante o Desastre de Ron. Colin, que havia mostrado a Harry como fazer fotos de trouxas se mexerem.

Mas quando eles voltaram para o Salão Principal, onde os vivos se reuniram, onde os feridos estavam dispostos, onde os corpos estavam deitados – Dudley sentiu Ginny ficar imóvel.

Molly Weasley estava chorando, e Dudley pensou que ele teria preferido passar a vida inteira sem ver seu rosto se contorcer e desmoronar daquela forma. “Fred,” disse Ginny, e ela estivera imóvel desse jeito o verão inteiro após seu primeiro ano e Dudley não soubera o fazer naquela hora também. Ginny caminhou até onde o corpo de seu irmão estava e Dudley parou na beira da sala de moagem, tentando lembrar como respirar.

Ele tentou adivinhar os nomes que vinham com os rostos à sua volta. Ele olhou para as mesas compridas que haviam sido empurradas contra as paredes – Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Sonserina, Corvinal. Harry havia recebido suas cartas e pacotes aqui nesse salão, havia comido seus ovos, e estudado de último minuto para provas, havia escrito para Dudley bilhetes exasperados sobre Ron e Hermione brigando _de novo_ – e ali estava Harry agora, nas roupas desgastadas de rua com as quais viera, esgueirando-se por uma porta lateral.

Dudley reuniu tudo o que pode de seu fôlego, de sua inteligência, e seguiu. Ele o alcançou algumas esquinas depois em um corredor pequeno, seguindo os ombros caídos e passos rápidos de seu primo enquanto eles moviam para longe da luz.

“Aonde você vai?” disse Dudley, alto demais, e Harry parou. Quando ele se virou ele deu de ombros, um pouco desamparado.

“Só porque você vai não quer dizer que vão nos deixar em paz,” Dudley disse. “Você realmente acha que consegue matá-lo sozinho?”

“Eu sei que eu não consigo,” disse Harry.

“Então por que,” disse Dudley, mas ele não sabia como terminar a frase.

Harry lhe contou sobre Horcruxes, e Snape morrendo, e as coisas horrendas que viviam nele – que morreriam nele. “Lembra como você disse que minha vida meio que era uma droga?”

Dudley pensou sobre ter nove anos no quintal dos fundos com um conjunto novo em folha de equipamento de Quadribol. Harry havia ido atrás do Pomo de Ouro, e Dudley havia enrolado seus gordos dedos no bastão de Batedor e vigiado sua retaguarda.

“Eu tenho que fazer isso, Duds.”

Dudley queria colocar leite para esquentar no fogão. Ele queria pegar o cobertor das costas da cadeira e colocar Monstro no colo de Harry. Ele queria estar em casa com a cerca batendo na janela.

Ele queria que isso fosse apenas outra conversa à meia-noite, Harry contando histórias em que ele já havia vencido, inimigos dos quais ele já havia escapado, seu primo tendo acordado de pesadelos que os assombravam, mas o deixavam respirando – Harry podia ofegar, ou chorar, ou cuspir um dos xingamentos de Lily, ser um fedelho convencido, ser desconfiado e encarar as janelas, fazer Dudley morrer de preocupação, não tinha problema, mas ele precisava estar respirando. Ele precisava acordar e ir até a cozinha para que Dudley pudesse lhe dar leite quente e encontrar chocolate no armário.

“Eu poderia ir com você,” disse Dudley.

“Não, você não pode,” disse Harry.

Dudley enterrou seus grossos dedos nos seus braços ainda mais grossos.

Harry respirou trêmulo e disse, “Fala para Ginny que eu sinto muito, okay? Cuide da mãe e do pai.”

Dudley assentiu. Harry o abraçou com força em volta do pescoço só por um momento e então ele se foi.

Dudley voltou pelos corredores, seus destroços caídos e soleiras inclinadas. Ele tinha seu bastão, e seus olhos abertos, mas ninguém estava ali.

Ele fora ali aos treze anos, por passagens secretas, invisível. Quando ele pisara nesse castelo de pedra, seu coração quase havia parado de bater. Era massivo e mágico, grande e belo e corajoso, e não para ele. Ele estava ciente aos treze anos, e ele sabia agora. Ele pensou talvez que isso o deixasse bravo. Ele não queria estar bravo. Ele queria estar em casa.

Ele não deveria estar aqui, mas aqui ele estava. Ele estava aqui, e Harry estava caminhando para sua morte, e isso não deveria acontecer também. Ginny não deveria estar segurando no cotovelo de sua mãe, cada sarda contrastando com seu rosto pálido. Fred não deveria estar deitado no chão frio aos seus pés, olhos vidrados voltados para cima, mas ele estava.

Ele se perguntou se deveria esperar para contar a Ginny que Harry sentia muito. Ele se perguntou se deveria ter ido atrás dele de qualquer forma. Um bastão de batedor. Um escudo de carne. Uma distração.

Lily ergueu os olhos de onde ela estivera inclinada falando com Percy. Ele não sabia o que ela vira, mas ela disse. “Cadê seu primo? Dudley? Cadê o Harry?”

James ouviu o tom na voz dela e se virou para eles, se endireitando.

“Ele é uma Horcrux,” disse Dudley. “Ele tinha que ir.”

“Isso não é onde,” disse Lily, mas sua respiração estava parando em seu peito. “Dudley. Eu – ele foi? _Você viu ele ir?_ ”

Dudley assentiu. “Ele foi,” ele conseguiu. Ele pensou que talvez estivesse chorando.

James sentou onde estava. Lily foi para as portas do Salão Principal, mas no momento em que ela chegou ao pátio eles já estavam vindo. Dudley cambaleou atrás dela, se sentindo grande demais, se sentindo tão pequeno em sua pele.

Hagrid carregava o corpo de Harry em seus braços e Voldemort estava sorrindo.

Você-Sabe-Quem talvez estivesse escarnecendo algo sobre _escolhido_ , sobre _três vezes desafiado_ , mas ninguém o ouviu sobre o grito de Lily. Depois Dudley teria entendido que ela havia dito, “Não meu filho,” mas no momento tudo o que ele viu foi um feixe de luz verde lançado por sua varinha.

O que é imperdoável?

Voldemort desabou no chão, uma pilha de carne morta, e Lily se agarrava ao braço de Dudley para continuar de pé.

O resto da multidão reunida se libertou do silêncio, então. Maldições foram lançadas, multi-coloridas e gritadas, e Dudley permaneceu de pé no meio de tudo com sua tia chorando em seu ombro. Ele torceu suas mãos na parte de trás das vestes dela. Em volta deles, feixes de luz eram lançados e pessoas caiam e gritavam, e Dudley pressionou seu rosto contra o topo da cabeça de Lily. “Está feito,” ele queria dizer, mas ele estava engasgando nas palavras. Havia sido feito. Um homem estava morto, mas também estava Harry. Eles o enterrariam com Remus, com Sirius, e eles voltariam para uma casa ainda mais quieta.

“Mãe!”

Dudley levantou sua cabeça. Seu primo estava ali, nadando na sua visão borrada. A luta estava diminuindo atrás dele, os Comensais da Morte fugindo. James estava dando largas passadas na direção deles.

“Hey,” disse Harry. “Está tudo bem. _Mãe_.”

James alcançou Harry sem realmente parar, erguendo-o do chão e envolvendo os braços em volta dele. Lily havia levantado a cabeça. Dudley não tinha certeza qual deles estava mantendo o outro em pé, então ele deu em passo incerto para frente, arrastando-a com ele. Harry esticou o braço – James não ia soltá-lo tão cedo – e os puxou para abraço, e os Potter permaneceram ali por um longo tempo, segurando, segurando firme.

Depois que eles se soltaram, depois da limpeza, depois de Harry beijar Ginny, mas antes que ele lavasse toda a terra do seu rosto, eles foram até o Lago.

“Tem mesmo uma lula gigante nele?” disse Dudley.

“Quase comeu o James uma vez,” disse Lily, e ela deu um tapinha na grama ao lado dela para Dudley sentar.

Harry se sentou devagar, como se tivesse esquecido como era sentar na grama, como se ele não tivesse esperado fazer isso de novo – sentar com sua família e olhar para a água escura. Dudley tentou observar o lago, mas simplesmente mais observava o Harry.

Ele contaria a Dudley, depois, sob leite quente depois da meia-noite, sobre conversar com as desbotadas conjurações de Remus e Sirius na floresta. Ele lhe contaria sobre uma estação de trem e Dudley diria, “Eu teria ficado tão bravo se você não tivesse voltado.”

Mas naquele momento, ninguém disse nada. James envolveu seus braços em volta dos ombros de Lily e beijou-a gentilmente na têmpora. As árvores balançavam no vente silencioso. A grama estava macia embaixo deles. Eles sentaram, e observaram a luz na água.

E Lily ouviu sua irmã sussurrar _você tem tudo_.

Uma brisa soprou, pelo castelo, pela grama, através do Lago e pelas quatro figuras sentadas à sua margem.

 _Talvez eu tenha_ , pensou Lily, porque ela podia sentiu o aconchegante braço de James em volta dela, podia ouvir Dudley respirando e Harry arrancando tufos de grama para brincar com. _Mas eu não vou me desculpar por isso. Não a você._

_Você está morta, Petunia, e ele está aqui. Ele precisa de uma mãe e você não está aqui. Eu estou. Eu estarei aqui por eles, enquanto eu puder._

_Você odiava magia por todas as razões que você dizia, Tune? Porque era estranha e nojenta e horrenda e anormal. Ou você a odiava porque você não podia tocá-la? Porque se você tivesse se permitido amá-la, você estaria eternamente magoada._

_Você era amarga e raivosa e eu sentia tanto a sua falta. Por que você não podia ouvir? Por que você não se esforçou– se esforçou mais? Você não me amava o suficiente para não me odiar? Por que você trancou tudo isso, e foi isso suficiente, o que você tinha? Você foi feliz – Ele é feliz, Tune._

Lily abriu os olhos. Havia luz na água, e as ondulações do vento silencioso e seu coração estava sofrendo. Suas mãos estavam quentes, e firmes.

_Eu lhe dei tudo o que eu pude. Seu filho. Ele sempre será seu, Tuney, mas ele cresceu na minha casa. E talvez isso não foi o suficiente, o que nós tentamos fazer, o que nós tentamos ser, mas nós o amamos, e ele nos ama, Tuney._

_Eu não roubei nada de você. Eu dei. Eu teria lhe dado tudo o que eu tinha, se você tivesse me permitido. Eu dei a ele tudo o que eu tinha. É isso o que você faz, quando um pequeno menino entra na sua vida com nada além dele mesmo. Você lhe dá um lar._

_Eu não roubei nada. Ele deu, porque ele tem um coração grande o suficiente para se igualar a montanhas. Eu gosto de pensar que você teria percebido isso, se você tivesse vivido, se você o tivesse conhecido. Isso não é uma luta, é uma família._

_O que você acha de mim agora, Tune? O que você teria feito, se tivesse sido o meu filho?_


End file.
